Участник:TimurGM858
Приветствие= Хай Всем! Добро пожаловать в мой профайл! Я участник TimurGM858, можете меня звать просто Тимур. Всегда рад доброжелательным участникам. Если не можете пообщаться на вики, держитевнизу со мной связи в друших соц.сетях. P.S. Рекомендую перед этим прочитать мой профайл полностью. Связи со мной * Discord — TimurGoodPlay#3370 * Geometry Dash — TimurGM858 * YouTube — Timur GoodPlay |-| Я на вики и в жизни= Как вы поняли, меня зовут Тимур, родился 14 апреля 2005 года. В GD с сентября 2018 года, нашёл вики в октября-ноябре 2018 года, зарегестрировался в игре в декабре 2018 года, а зарегестрировался на вики 4 февраля 2019 года. Уже меньше чем за месяц я сделал свою тысячную правку. Уже имею более 5000 правок. Кроме GD я играю в Spore, Sims 3, Papers Please, House Flipper, Cut the Rope, Виселица, Грибники и Кланы, Raft. В некоторые из них я играю редко, сейчас привязался к GD и вики. На вики я стараюсь быть активным участником. Я активлю на форумных играх и конкурсах, статуса ещё нет, но надеюсь его получить. |-| В игре= В игре я тоже активю, у меня более 3000 звёзд, 6000 алмазов (просто так сказал) и 20 пройденных демонов, среди которых х2 раза я прошёл викли демоны (Kiroshi и Silverize), 3 (Chaotic, Demon Step и GREEN DEMON) и фри авто демон когда-то (Sky Tech). Самый залайканные комменты под уровнем Zodiac, где поставил хороший хэштег, и под уровнем DonutCopper, где я написал "Почему в мире умирают только хорошие люди?". Самый задизлайкнутые (удалены) - под Conical Depression, когда все фанаты Крэйзи дизлайкали и считали этот ужас лучше Dear Nostalgists, и под уровнем Magmatic Sanctuary, где я сказал, что это самый лучший уровень в Fire Gauntlet - уверен, дизлайкали полные нубы. Я строю уровни, правда сейчас на акке их очень мало — 8. Я и стараюсь активить в редакторе, и сижу на вики. Ещё я организовываю коллабы, к примеру, CrystaL CorrupTioN. В геймплее я минус, поэтому я иногда прохожу лёгкий экстрим, как Temple of Destiny, Violently X. Также я могу перепроходить уровни по два раза (как дэйли, викли и гаунтлеты) — да, я фармер. Вроде. |-| Отношения с другими участниками= : ХакерС — первый игрок из GD вики, с которым я познакомился. Я часто писал комменты под его уровнями, был честным его фанатом. Ну вот - теперь я здесь. Отношения развиваются в ещё большую сторону. Пульс — активный участник вики, всегда может помочь в чате и со статьями. Он является одним из лучших моих друзей. Шпиц Сирв — отличный и активный бюрик, весёлый шпиц и правитель Ахонг вики. Впервые познакомился с ним под первым моим блогом. Лидер иков — хороший участник, подружился с ним за это время. Также актив в креатинге. : Аеро — мой главный актив в партии и разумный кот. Также он помогает с продвижением Ахонга. Юпитер — новый участник. Я подружился с ним немного, и я благодаря него буду создавать фанфик про него и меня в будущем. :3 Том — хороший и весёлый человек, всегда можно с ним поговорить из задать вопросы, особенно когда, если Юпитер отсутствует. : Банан — норм человек, хоть и с немного переменчивым характером. ДеЛярмус — он создаёт достаточно хорошие статьи и активит на вики, но мне не нравится, что он может спамить о своих "богинях". : Клоны — одни их боятся, но я чисто угараю. Некомпозитор TMM — злой и наглый игрок и обругивает всех, включая меня. Я рад его бану. 私は馬鹿です (яп. Я дурак) — странный участник, умеющий говорить только об извращении. Также обидел Сирвейла в чате. Его забанили, но не сразу, что было достаточно странно. GGb0y (не тот, кто КотоКлизму делал) — очень странный участник. Сначала его поведение было ужасное. Потом он сказал что исправиться. Но позже, увидев его ужасное поведение, вообще начал ему не верить. Прошло время, и я как-то его позабыл. : Загадочный слоник — странный хакер с кучей кукол, которых так много, и ты их вряд ли перечислишь. Впервые увидел его при кукле Рабовладелец. Греческий салат — отбитый вандал. И он портит смысл всех салатов, лмао. Впервые с ним познакомился с акком "Твой собеседник". |-| Мои статьи= Условные обозначения — Лучшие статьи по моему мнению — Кандидаты на ИС — Избранные статьи — Статья в работе Одиночные статьи P.S. В некоторых из этих статей мне помогали добавлять аудио и видео, остальное я сделал сам. Поэтому не удивляйтесь, что я их добавил сюда. В скобках я буду писать тех, кто помогал с этим. *WorsT LvL EveR MadE (помог Ultrapulse) *The Game Story (помог Ultrapulse) *Vertuoz *Dark Flare (помог Ultrapulse) *Polish Alphabet *Volume (помог Ultrapulse) *Platformer *Sky Fortress (Anime Animator) *Trip Статьи-коллабы *UN NIVEL MAS (помогал стафф и Ultrapulse, когда не имел МЧ) *JusT DanZ 2019 (помог Ultrapulse) *Arkonite (сделал ThisRektDewReturns!, но я полностью отредачил) *Buoy (сделал ThisRektDewReturns!, я написал описание и геймплей, а также добавил скриншоты). *Anime Animator (взял статью на себя, когда Блаффи опять отключился) Дополненные статьи P.S. В некоторых из данных статей я написал немного фактов. *Уровни сложности (дополнительные факты) *Experience D (факты) *ITheDarkI (факты, история и стили) *Bloodbath (немного дополнительных фактов) *Cromulent (описание, немного дополнительных фактов, скриншоты и фикс) *RoiMousti (история, инфобокс и обновление таблицы уровней) *Alkali (обновил список уровней) *The Nightmare (дополнительные факты) *AlterRealm (описание и фикс) *Lacheln (описание) *The Hell Field (почти всё переписал) *Invisible (видео) *Spectrum Overdrive (описание) *Demonic Bass (описание) |-| Иконки= |-| Прогрессы на офиц. уровнях= |-| Прогрессы на демонах= Пройденные демоны Лучшие рекорды P.S. Я бы добавил MasterGame и Cant Let Troll, но проценты и сферы я получил халявно. P.S. Скоро дополню. |-| Мои уровни= У меня мало уровней (8), правда 5 из них вообще Unlisted, есть ещё авто-версия моего уровня и пиллар (столб) Вышедшие уровни Уровни в стадии работы Умершие проекты *The Flood *Ice Way *Bus Adventure *GeoQuiz *Virazhnie Krugi *Without All *Building Street *Better 1st level *PT *Ice Travel *I will remember *Hate School *Founded by F and B (Flash and Blood) *I cant replace you *ITheDarknessI *Two Brothers *Travel in the 90s *Серия "Purity" Неорганизованные коллабы *xPlusStep *If BL was level 1 (Bloodlust) *Кровавая серия (Chimamire no shirizu): **Shukketsu (Кровотечение) **Ryuketsu (Кровопролитие) **Shitsu Chi (Кровяной недостаток) *Glory to Arstotzka *Game Inside Me (уровень-игра) *Sakupen Nightmares (микс Sakupen Hell и Sakupen Circles) |-| Всё любимое и нелюбимое= Будет дополнено |-| Интересные факты= * Я смотрю аниме. (Аниме лав) * Я пошёл на год раньше в школу и я самый младший в классе. * Я ненавижу предмет литературу, зато обожаю писать собственные произведения. * Я атеист и полностью презираю существование бога. * Я обожаю минералку, чай и кетчуп. * Меня можно назвать своеобразым "барменом". Я обожаю смешивать напитки. К примеру, я помню смеси кока-колы с квасом, а также пепси, спрайта и мультифруктового сока с минералкой в подачу. * Я обожаю говорить "азаза" и делать смайл ":}", как и у игрока Etzer. * Я везучий человек, Очень везучий. * Я играю в GD и пользуюсь ФЭНДОМом на телефоне. * Я левша. * Я ломал левую руку 2 раза. Возможная причина моего плохого почерка. * На меня чуть не наехали 5 машин. * Хоть я и считаю себя малоизвестным на вики, меня часто замечают и даже незнающие меня участники пишут на моей стене. * Однажды один участник посчитал меня твинком вандала, но сам Кузура опроверг это. ** Причина была странная — считали, что я "слишком много знаю о фэндоме". |-| Росписи= Пожалуйста, распишитесь, что вы были здесь. # Бим-бом # 1&6 # ''boop! '' Killhtf (обсуждение) # ( ಠ ͜ʖಠ) # Вот как сам владелец профайла забыл здесь подписаться? А вот и он! :D # Смотрю на Землю, там весело. # Тут была роспись, но теперь её тут нет ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) # Новый охранник с огненным мечом здесь! :P |-| Вопросы= Пишете мне вопросы, за исключением шаблонов и загрузки файлов - для этого есть бюрократы и администраторы. |-| Опросы= Просто весёлые опросики от Тимура: Что сложнее? (Проголосуй получше) Woodkid Orochi Apocalyptic trilogy Ocular Miracle New Down Bass (донбасс) Zodiac Crimson Planet Bloodlust Bloodbath Spacial Rend Plasma Pulse Finale Sonic Wave и другие ремейки Yatagarasu Killbot (или Cookiesbot?) Super Probably Level Cant Let Troll Invisible Deadlocked Conical Depression Back on Track (сорри за умерший мем xd) Кто лучше в креаторстве? Viprin Serponge Darwin F3lixSram Manix648 DeCody TheOnyxGuy Vertuoz Knobbelboy Dorami DanZmeN Mulpan FunnyGame IyuriI Cyrillic JonathanGD Osiris GD Relayx Pleoslim Lyod Cody Zumnior12 (не хакер) IthedarkI God of Music M3nhHu3 Findexi Alkali AutoNick Neptune Rustam Michigun Suxide GD Jose Sumsar Lemons Rob Buck Darnoc Etzer 8) Izhar SirHadoken Danolex Jayuff Да какие креаторы? Я их лучше всех вместе взятых! TimurGM858 :3 Какого статуса я достоин? Бюрократ (серьёзно) Администратор МЧК (МЧ+МК) МО МЧ МК Откат (вы смеётесь?) Никакого Заблокирован Что вам нравится больше всего в GD? Контент игры Прохождение уровней Строительство своих уровней Знакомство с игроками Поиск скрытых мест в игре Шоппинг Смотреть на главное меню Заниматься хакерством Смотреть прохождения игроков на Ютубе Следить за игрой Просто ничего не делать Не играю в GD (всмысле?) Как я к вам отношусь? (Банально) Прекрасно! Хорошо Норм Плохо Ужасно! Мы не знакомы. Как вы ко мне относитесь? Супер! Хорошечно Нормас Плохо Чтоб тебя забанили, тупой глист! Я тебя не знаю. Кто вы? Участник ФЭНДОМа Ноунейм Шпиц Печенье Кофе Туртл Триггер Лист Кубанат Спуки Материя Статпадер Рофлер Вандал Твинковод Что-то с чем-то Президент России Что возьмёте? Лейс Печенье Тёму Пиццу Бургер Салат Бабушкин борщец Ничего из перечисленного Что выпьете? Пепси Кока-колу Фанту 7ап Сок Минералку Чай Кофе Просто воду Домашний компот Солод Чайный гриб Ничего из перечисленного Что вы от меня ждёте? Новые статьи, которые станут ИС Новые блоги, которые станут ЛБМ Новые опросы в профайле Уровни в GD Прохождение сложных демонов Видео на Ютубе Когда я покажу своё лицо Новую аву Когда я закончу дописывать свой профайл Ответ на запрос в друзья Актива (куда дальше) Правок больше чем у Океана Другое Ничего от тебя ждать не надо, ты и так всё хорошо успеваешь. От тебя ничего не дождёшься, ленивый глист! Я просто не знаю, что от тебя ждать ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ |-| Конец= На этом всё, желаю вам удачи! :D И кстати, не забывайте: Песочек Черновик |-|